If I Never Knew You
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: MACUSA and the MoM don't have a great relationship... in fact, they really don't agree with one another. During a conference visit to England along with Picquery and other aurors, Percival meets Newt, falling for him despite him being Theseus Scamanders brother (and therefore off limits). As they get to know one another, they realise that maybe each Ministry has good and bad polic
1. Chapter 1

Okay, finally, I have gotten around to writing a different Disney AU. This is going to be a Gramander Pocahontas AU and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please read and review ?

…..

"O'Brien. Check. Fontaine. Check. Goldstein. Check times two…"

Percival Graves sighed at this, "Auror Goldstein. Why is your sister coming? As far as I'm aware, she wasn't promoted to Auror whilst I wasn't looking."

Porpentina, otherwise known as simply Tina, flushed slightly. "President Picquery requested that she come along. Ever since finding out Queenie is a Legilimens, Madame President thinks she may help with… tricky situations."

And this was the definition of a tricky situation.

The relationship between the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) and the Ministry of Magic was…. Strained to say the least. The two ministries had very different policies and views on non-magical people, creatures and other laws.

MACUSA had a very strict policy on relationships with No-Maj's. No individual of magical blood was permitted to marry a No-Maj nor have a friendship with them. In terms of magical creatures, they were usually killed on sight, even the ones who presented a very little threat to the wizarding community.

The Ministry of Magic in England however, were far more liberal, often allowing non-magical and magical people to love and marry one another. In terms of creatures, they were only exterminated when they had caused fatal harm to a human being, non-magical or magical.

Due to these two very different viewpoints, the two ministries clashed time and time again. Having a Legilimens with them might help.

This trip was going to focus on trade relationships between the two countries, including the transportation of creatures and immigration…. Nobody was expecting it to go well.

Percival sighed wearily and waved the two sisters on, turning his attention back to the checklist.

"Barebone…. Barebone?"

Glancing up, he frowned at the sight of Picquery ushering a young man in front of her, pushing him onto the ship. A little under a year ago, Picquery had brought the son of the Second Salemer's leader into the MACUSA offices, claiming that the boy's magical ability could not be left alone or untamed any longer, volunteering to train him herself.

Wherever she went, Credence followed on behind.

Before Percival could say anything else, Picquery held up her hand and silently encouraged Credence to get on the ship, "Don't start Director Graves. I don't know how long these negotiations are going to take, and I don't want to let Credence's education fall behind."

"I understand that but any outbursts of magic could hinder the negotiations."

"Credence won't do anything…." Giving the Director a softish smile, Picquery patted her friend on the shoulder, "… I promise."

"… Okay."

Picquery nodded at this, and quickly got on the ship as Percival continued with the checklist.

"Barebones. Check. Picquery. Check…. Abernathy. Check."

Percival had to resist the urge to groan when Picquery's personal assistant sashayed past him. The young man had a nasty habit of 'kissing ass', both Picquery's and Graves's.

This was going to be a long trip.

After completing the last checks, he made his own way onto the ship.

"We should have known that you were coming Director!" chuckled Fontaine, as the ship cast off, "Any chance for a fight, right?"

Percival rolled his eyes, "If everything goes according to plan Fontaine, then there'll be no need for a fight."

"We're going to England! I can't remember a time where there hasn't been a fight between MACUSA and the British ministry!"

"Well let's make this a first."

….

Hours later, as the ship (which had been commandeered by Picquery for personal usage by MACUSA) sailed across the Atlantic Ocean, a storm began to pick up, causing the ship to sway from side to side violently.

Due to the violence of the storm and the height of the waves, the Aurors had cast a powerful 'Protego' spell over the top and sides of the ship, in order to prevent anyone from being swept off the deck… not that this was a fool proof plan

"GRAVES!"

Percival glanced around when he heard Seraphina scream his name from the other end of the deck.

"WHERE'S CREDENCE!"

Frowning at this, Percival span around in a desperate attempt to find the young man, spotting him a little too close to the edge of the ship, clearly being sick over the side. Rolling his eyes, he stumbled over to Credence, noting in concern how the boy shook.

"CREDENCE!" he called out, trying to get his attention, "CREDENCE, GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!"

Almost in slow motion, Credence turned to face him… just as a huge wave rose into the air. Whilst Percival knew that the Protego shield would protect them, the rocking of the ship as the wave hit the shield might-

Before he could finish the thought, the wave crashed against the shield and sent several Aurors to the ground with the force…. And Credence over the edge into the raging sea below.

"Merlin's beard!" swore Percival, as he prepared to jump into the sea to fetch the boy, wriggling to get his arms out of his coat.

However, before he could, someone practically flew past him and dived into the water after Credence.

"TINA!"

Glancing behind him, Percival spotted the devastated look on Queenie's face and quickly realised who had taken his place.

"Goldstein…" he hissed, racing to the edge of the ship and peering over the edge, scanning the water in a desperate search for the pair.

There!

In the distance, he could see Tina struggling to keep herself and Credence above the swirling and rising waves, her robes soaked and her hair plastered flat against her head.

"O'BRIEN! FONTAINE!" yelled Percival, waving the pair over, "GET SOME ROPES OUT THERE NOW!"

Helping their boss, the pair were quick to obey, charming ropes to wrap around both Tina and Credence and then pulling them back onto the ship. As Credence coughed and spluttered up water, Queenie rushed over to her sister.

"Well…" Tina shook her head and cast a quick warming spell over her and Credence, "… that was refreshing!" she joked, trying to, both make light of the situation and make Credence smile.

Surprisingly, she succeeded in the latter, as Credence gave her a shy smile before turning away. Once Picquery helped the young boy to his feet and led him towards his room below deck, the rest of the Aurors began to congratulate Tina, patting her on the back and beaming at her.

Sheepishly, Tina tried to wave it off. "You would have all done the same for me."

Clearly, the others didn't agree, but they nodded and agreed anyway.

"I must say…"

Everyone's attention snapped to the President, who was standing at the entrance to below deck, and frowning at all of them.

"… I had hoped that bringing some highly experienced Aurors on this trip would prevent disturbances like this. I was wrong." She turned her gaze to Tina, "Thank goodness for the quick actions of Auror Goldstein, or we might have lost someone before even arriving in England. Well done Auror Goldstein."

"Thank you, Madame President!"

"Don't lose heart ladies and gentlemen, it won't be long until we reach England. Remember what awaits us there… potential! The potential for freedom, prosperity…. This is one of the most important visits in MACUSA history and that is why I have brought only the best!"

Percival resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His friend had gotten into the habit of giving overly dramatic speeches.

"A stirring speech hmmm?"

Not bothering to turn to address Abernathy personally, Percival simply shrugged.

"Very stirring…" continued Abernathy, "… and the crew seems exhilarated!"

Percival sighed wearily, "The President needs to keep the crew happy. We can't deal with the possible British problem if we're having troubles amongst our own crew."

"Do you think they're going to give us much trouble? The Ministry I mean."

Fontaine nudged Tina in the side and beamed at her, "Not as much trouble as the Director will give them!"

"You really think the conference will get… tense?"

Shaking his head, Percival smirked. "I've been to, what seems like, hundreds of conferences in England. I doubt this one will be any different."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, finally, I have gotten around to writing a different Disney AU. This is going to be a Gramander Pocahontas AU and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please read and review ?

…..

Auror Theseus Scamander, Director of Magical Security for the Ministry of Magic, beamed as he watched his team of Aurors being eagerly welcomed home after a long and potentially dangerous mission.

There were many married pairs within the department, and to see so many couples reunited was heart-warming.

"I assume it was a successful mission."

Turning to the Minister, Theseus nodded. "As successful as it could have possibly been. The threat has been neutralized and the leaders are waiting in the cells to be charged."

"Excellent. I imagine there will be a lot of smiling faces around the Ministry and in Congress tonight."

"Hmmm…" Glancing around at all the happy reunions, Theseus frowned, "… There's only one smiling face I want to see. Where's Newt?"

The Minister simply shook his head in fond exasperation, "You know your brother. Where there's talk of a creature in trouble, Newt will be there."

"What is it this time?"

"A suspected Kraken."

"Oh boy."

…..

"Come here beautiful girl…" cooed Newt as he waded into the lake, "… don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Newt?"

Glancing back at the bank, Newt smiled. "Yes Jacob?"

Jacob was an American non-magical person who 'escaped' to America after learning that he couldn't be with a witch he'd met… threats from witches and wizards who had seen them together only confirmed this.

Not wanting his partner to be hurt, Jacob decided it would be safer for him in England, where MACUSA employees couldn't touch him and where he could keep up a long-distance relationship until the laws changed.

"Do I really need to be here?"

Newt chuckled at this. He and Jacob had bonded after a little case mix-up and whilst Jacob protested against being there for the rescue of the creatures (A little incident with a Erumpent didn't help), he loved all the creatures… even the Niffler.

"Your assistance is invaluable!" Newt reassured, "I've already got an enclosure set out for her."

"What are you going to call her?"

Newt mused for a few moments, before beaming, "Bella!"

"Very nice…" Suddenly, Jacob frowned, "… Wasn't your brother supposed to be coming home today?"

Newt's eyes widened in realization, "Oh YE-HEY!"

He yelped when he felt a tentacle grab him by the ankle and pulled him under the water. From the bank, he could hear Jacob calling out his name in alarm.

Meanwhile, Jacob watched as Dougal tried to stop the Niffler from diving into the water, keeping a tight hold on the squirming creature, even falling into the water in his effort to keep the Niffler safe.

Before Jacob could dive into the lake to save his friend, he heard a frantic splashing and Newt burst his way to the surface, a tentacle mass squirming in his arms as he cooed at it.

"You were just scared, weren't you? You don't really belong here huh?"

Smiling at the scene, Jacob opened the case so that Newt could place the creature into its new habitat, "I'm assuming you're going to the Ministry after thi- HEY! Oh, that's mature!"

A smirk on his face, Newt shook the water over Jacob before grabbing his wand and casting a drying charm. "I couldn't resist… Just let me get Bella sorted, and yes. I think the Ministry is my next stop."

As Newt went into the suitcase, Jacob watched Dougal exit the lake, its fur soaking wet and plastered against his skin…. Dragging the Niffler behind him.

"Having fun?" he asked Dougal, laughing as the Demiguise scowled at him and followed Newt into the suitcase…. Dragging the Niffler behind him.

Placing the suitcase in a safe place, Jacob quickly joined Newt down in it, smiling as he watched Newt interacting with his new creature.

"What was she even doing in the lake?" he asked.

"Weather conditions. Poachers…. It could have been for any reason."

"…. Well at least she's safe now."

Shyly, Newt smiled and nodded. "For now… I'm hoping Theseus can help me re-locate her with other of her species."

In a corner, the sound of squeaking increased in volume as Dougal attempted to dry himself and the Niffler…. By shaking themselves all over the Occamys.

…..

As Jacob went to his bakery, Newt went to the Ministry, heading towards his brother's department. As he entered the main hall of the Department, he could hear his brother congratulating one of his Aurors for his courage and skill during the most recent mission, recommending him for a promotion.

Sadly, it was Auror Radolphus Lestrange Jr, the brother of Newt's childhood friend, Leta Lestrange. With the black mark on Leta's record, she was not permitted to enter the Auror program, but nothing stopped her brother.

It was probably why Theseus looked as though he was struggling with this speech…. He despised the Lestrange's.

As the speech came to an end and the crowd dispersed, Newt shuffled forwards and smiled at Theseus, who pulled him into a hug.

"Hey baby brother."

"Hello Theseus"

Releasing his grip on his younger brother, Theseus ruffled Newt's hair. "It's good to see you. I was worried your creatures would take up all your attention."

Newt flushed slightly, "I'm glad you came back safely."

Placing a gentle hand on Newt's back, Theseus encouraged him to follow him to his office. "Come on, we need to talk. I want some warning about what new creatures have taken up space in our house since I've been away."

"It's not too bad!"

"I don't believe you."

As they entered Theseus's office, Newt broached the subject of relocating his new creature, only to have Theseus shake his head.

"That's the least of our worries right now…" he sighed.

"Oh?"

Theseus sighed again, "Leta Lestrange has asked for your hand in marriage."

Feeling as though his stomach had sunk, Newt shook his head in disbelief. "What?! What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about her proposal."

"What?!"

"What else could I do Newt!" Theseus exclaimed, "The Lestranges' are a very powerful family, and to refuse her outright is opening us up for a serious family dispute! Only you and I are left… the Lestranges' could make life very difficult."

"I-I-I…" Newt felt panic building up in his chest, "… I don't want to marry her. Theseus please, I- "

Before Newt could go into a full panic attack, Theseus rushed over and pulled his brother into a hug. "I know, I know. You'll be happier with your animals. Speaking of which… is that your bloody Niffler trying to steal my golden inkpot?"

Spinning around, Newt swore under his breath and summoned the little thief to him, placing his briefcase on the ground and shoving the Niffler inside. "Bloody pest…" he muttered, flashing an apologetic look at his brother, "… sorry. I keep meaning to put better protection charms on this thing."

Theseus just rolled his eyes and sighed. "I just wanted to warn you…" he whispered, "… after the upcoming negotiations with MACUSA, the Lestrange family may push forwards with this proposal. If you refuse, then I'll respect that decision… but you need to be sure."

Newt remained silent.

Reaching into his pocket, Theseus pulled out a ring box, tossing it over to his brother, who opened it up. Lying in the box was a silver ring, Latin words engraved into it.

"Mother gave that to Father… remember the story?"

Newt nodded, "She knew that she wanted to marry him, so she made the proposal…. Father said that her boldness was what convinced him to say yes. So why are you- "

"Before he…. Passed. Father wanted me to give it you. According to him, simply holding this ring helped him to make some difficult decisions in his life. Maybe it will help you."

Gently removing the ring, Newt rolled it around in his palm. "… Thank you. But I'm not sure that it would help."

Theseus nodded sadly. "I know… I'll do some research on possible relocation. I assume it's feeding time?"

Glancing at the clock, Newt's eyes widened in surprise, quickly opening the suitcase and clambering into it, apologising to his creatures as some of them protested the lateness.

…..

Once everyone had been fed, Newt found himself sitting by the lake enclosure, watching the various sea creatures as he fidgeted with the ring.

Suddenly, he felt gentle paws tugging at the ring, prompting him to glance down. "Paws off…" he scowled at the Niffler, pulling the ring away, "…. Remember what I said about things that don't belong to you."

Reluctantly, the Niffler relented, tilting its' head in curiosity as it silently asked what Newt was thinking about.

Newt sighed, "I don't know what to do…. If I say yes, I'm dooming myself to a life of unhappiness. Leta already used me once, who's to say she won't do it again. She won't let me travel the world, looking after creatures and writing a book on how to protect them…. She would see it as a useless waste of time…. But Theseus would be safe."

Dipping his hand into the water to gently stroke the back of Sheila, Newt shook his head. "But if I say no, Leta might make life difficult for Theseus…. He could lose his job whilst I would be free. I want love… but I want to find it myself. For someone who likes me for being me."

He glanced at the Niffler. "So, what do I do? Do I do what is right for me, or what's right for my brother?"

The Niffler simply stared at him, but Newt had already thought of the answer. "You're right…. Professor Dumbledore will know what to do."

….

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Newt immediately headed towards Dumbledore's office, hoping to catch him between classes and ask him for his advice. Upon knocking on the door, Newt was relieved to hear Dumbledore's cultured voice.

"Come in Mister Scamander…. "greeted Dumbledore, back to the door as Newt eased inside.

Newt never knew how his old Professor did that, but chose not to comment. "Good afternoon Professor."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It has been many years since I was your Professor. I think you can call me Albus by now." Turning around, Dumbledore's eyes immediately caught sight of the ring on Newt's finger, "Ah, I see your brother has given you your Father's ring?"

"Yes… That's what I came to talk to you about…. Leta wants to marry me."

Dumbledore seemed surprised at this. "Lestrange? Leta Lestrange? I hope you declined."

"… I don't know if I can. Her family could make Theseus's life miserable if I say no."

"And what about your happiness?"

Newt simply shrugged at this, smiling as the corridor outside filled with the hustle and bustle of students moving from one class to another. When it finally went silent, he sighed. "Maybe… maybe my happiness doesn't matter?"

"Never think that." Scolded Dumbledore, "Everyone deserves happiness."

"But what if Leta is my only option for marriage?"

"Have you been everywhere and met everyone?"

Newt shook his head as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Then how do you know that Leta is your only option? I hear that MACUSA is having a conference with the Ministry… maybe you'll meet someone there."

"… I think Theseus would prefer for me to marry Leta."

….

"Look at it Credence…" sighed Picquery, as the envoys from MACUSA went through customs, "…. I believe this is your first time in England? Shame it has to be for this."

Credence nodded shyly, glancing around. "I used to read about it though... when Mother wasn't around, I used to read stories based in England. Like the Charles Dicken's ones. What are the Ministry like?"

Picquery sneered slightly, "Naïve…. Yes, they can be polite, but don't be fooled Credence. They can also be very cruel."

"Oh…"

As the whole envoy managed to get through customs, filing out into the streets of London, Abernathy came rushing over to the President. "I have prepared a selection of gift baskets for the Ministry. To show our appreciation for them hosting the negotiations. I hope they're up to your standards?"

Walking behind the president, Abernathy and Credence, Percival rolled his eyes. "Madame President…" he stated, striding up to the small group ahead, "… the Ministry has given has us strict instructions on how to proceed once we arrived."

"Of course, they have. Merlin forbid we wander around London unsupervised."

Graves nodded, but before he could say anything, Picquery twisted around to stare at him.

"Graves… I'm trusting you to make sure that other members of the Ministry don't interfere with our negotiations. I don't want creature or no-Maj sympathizers interfering with the process."

"Of course, Madame President. I'm sure it won't be an issue. The Ministry has always been very understanding during these negotiations."

"Hmmmm."

As Graves went to go and round up all his Aurors (and Queenie), he failed to notice how Picquery kept her eyes on him.

Meanwhile, Tina glanced around in amazement as she and her sister strode through the streets of London. "It's… beautiful." She whispered, "I always thought it would be grey and… depressing."

Behind her, Fontaine scoffed. "I don't care if it looks like our President's knickers, just as long as we're off that damn boat."

"Remember that we're not here to sight-see…" Graves gently scolded, "…. These negotiations are important, so I want everyone on their best behaviour. That includes you Fontaine… and you O'Brien."

As the group continued on towards the Ministry of Magic, Graves had the feeling that they were being watched.

….

After visiting his old Professor, Newt had travelled back to London via a portkey, choosing to travel to the Leaky Cauldron instead of the Ministry.

He was sort of glad that he'd made that choice.

As he gathered up some supplies for his creatures in the shops lining the streets of London, Newt spotted a large group heading towards the Ministry entrance (the one not used by workers, but by guests). Judging by their clothing, and the subtle magical aura around them, this was the envoy sent by MACUSA.

Within the group was (dare he say it) a very handsome man, with slicked back hair, greying at the sides. His dark eyes scanned the streets as he searched for unseen danger, barely pausing on Newt as he watched.

When the group paused to allow several cars to pass them, Newt spotted a familiar creature heading straight for the handsome man, who had fallen slightly behind the group.

"No, no, no!" he muttered in alarm, glancing around to see themselves surrounded by Muggles. He couldn't do anything to stop the Niffler.

…

Graves frowned as the feeling of being watched increased. Falling behind the rest of the group, he flexed his wrist in preparation to defend the envoy.

Suddenly, he felt something wriggling in his coat pocket.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, darting into an alleyway in order to confront the thief. Upon pulling the thing out of his pocket, his eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't help but smile. "A Niffler…" he whispered in amazement, grinning as the little thing clutched a coin close to his chest, "… look at you!"

The Niffler simply stared at him.

"Sorry little guy…" whispered Percival, gently removing the coin from the creature's grip, "… but I do need that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old, silver pocket watch, "Here… my Grandpa gave it to me. We didn't really get on, so… so you can have it."

He barely had to hold it out, before the Niffler snatched it from his grip, twisting around in his grip and waving the watch at something… or someone unseen.

"… Do you have a little friend over there?"

Slowly, he moved over in the direction of where the Niffler was waving… only to have something tackle him around the legs, sending him off balance as he leant against the alleyway wall.

"What in Merlin's Beard- "

"Sir?"

Graves twisted around to see Tina standing at the head of the alleyway.

"Is everything alright?"

Straightening up, Graves cleared his throat. "Yes I just…" he glanced around, looking for the Niffler, "… I just thought I saw something."

"Oh. Well, Madame President was wondering where you were?"

"Of course. I'm sure it was nothing."

…

Newt heaved a great sigh of relief as the handsome man moved away, re-joining the rest of the MACUSA envoy. "Thank you, Dougal…" he muttered as he accoied the Niffler towards him

Once they were out of sight, he apparated into another alleyway closer to the Ministry and quickly entered the large building, hoping to speak to his brother before the negotiations could consume all his time.

Striding towards the elevator, Newt couldn't help but notice the tension in the building, with various employees muttering to each other about their displeasure of having MACUSA within their 'sanctuary'

"Newt!"

Spinning around, Newt saw his brother and the Minister walking towards him.

"Where have you been?" exclaimed Theseus in worry, "You just vanished."

"I-I needed to think…. Sorry."

"… About what we discussed earlier?"

Newt nodded as the Minister frowned in confusion.

"Whatever your conversation was…" began the Minister, "… you must know that you can't just wander off anymore Newt. With the MACUSA negotiations, tensions are high and you don't want to be caught in the middle."

Sometimes, it seemed as though Theseus's overprotectiveness had influenced the behaviour of other Ministry members. Newt flushed slightly under the attention of the Minister, "Well… surely they can't all be- "

The Minister held up his hand to stop Newt in his tracks, "No…. not all of them are bad. But there has yet to be a negotiation where MACUSA aurors' have simply left our own aurors' in peace. All we ask, is that you keep your eye out. Hopefully, there won't be any incidents this time around."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, finally, I have gotten around to writing a different Disney AU. This is going to be a Gramander Pocahontas AU and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please read and review ?

…..

Picquery was giving her best politician smile, Graves noted in amusement, as the MACUSA envoy met with the Minister. "We are honoured that you have allowed these negotiations to happen. I believe they are long overdue."

It was polite, with just the barest hint of an insult in it. The Minister obviously noticed, but chose to remain strong and neutral. Glancing around, Graves tried to take everything in.

The British Ministry was truly a beautiful place. Whilst more simplistic than MACUSA headquarters, it held a sense of mystery that drew Graves in.

Although…. The sight of an apple being eaten by an unseen being threw him off slightly.

"And of course, you remember my Director of Magical Security and head of our Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Director Percival Graves."

Upon hearing Picquery's introduction, Graves stepped forwards and bowed his head. "Minister. It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"And you Director Graves. Madame President, I was hoping to talk to you about these negotiations in private, just to set up a schedule for the upcoming weeks."

Picquery nodded, but before they could move away from the main group, she spoke up. "I'm afraid I must insist on keeping Credence with me. This is all very over-whelming after all."

"Can none of your Aurors' stay with him?"

"No."

Slightly startled at the firm tone in the President's voice, the Minister clearly resisted the urge to take a step back.

"Alright. If there is truly no-one else who can help…. Follow me."

Watching as the President and Credence followed the Minister to his office, Graves found himself backing away from the rest of the group, hoping to see a little more of the large building (despite the distrustful gaze of the British Aurors').

"Sir? Sir, where are you going?" Tina hissed, eyes darting around as she kept a careful on the British Aurors', "I'm sure we're meant to stay here."

"I'll only be gone for a few moments… cover for me."

"But Sir- "

Before Tina could protest any more, Graves shuffled away, sticking to the shadows.

…..

He was definitely being followed.

Keeping his eyes focused in front of him, Graves continued to stride through the Ministry. Though he spotted several distrustful gazes, no-one had actively decided to follow him. Once again, his hand clenched in preparation to grab his wand.

Thinking quickly, he moved towards a deserted corridor and cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself, pushing himself back against the wall and waiting.

…..

Newt frowned.

He could have sworn that he saw Director Graves make his way down this corridor… and yet he was nowhere to be found. Keeping a tight hold of the suitcase, he crept cautiously forwards, eyes darting from side to side…. Until suddenly, there was a wand pressed against his neck

…

Wow.

As the young man who had been following him turned around, Graves couldn't help but scan him up and down admiringly. Red hair framed the thin face perfectly, as green eyes (which were wide in alarm) stared back at him.

Mentally, Graves made a note to count each freckle one by one, before he slowly lowered his wand and re-holstered it.

The young man seemed visibly shaken, taking a step back as Graves stepped forwards. When Graves decided to take another step, the young man turned and ran down the corridor.

"Wait!" Graves yelled, racing after him, "Wait!"

…

Newt raced down the deserted corridor, hoping to hide in an abandoned room. Almost reaching the end of the corridor, he darted towards a door on the right. As he grabbed the door knob, he heard the Director behind him.

"Please don't run off…" the other man whispered, prompting Newt to turn around, "… I didn't mean to startle you."

…

Director Graves held out his hand and gave the young man a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry…" he apologised again, "… I didn't mean to scare you back there. Auror reflexes, you know?"

The other man just stared at him, nervously glancing between Graves's face and outstretched hand. Having a wand pointed at his neck must have been an un-nerving experience, so Graves didn't take it too personally.

Eventually, the other man seemed to come to a decision and reached out to shake Percival's hand. Almost as soon as their fingers touched, the younger man pulled his hand away with a gasp, as though he had been shocked.

Deciding not the push the issue, Percival kept up the reassuring smile. "I'm Percival. Percival Graves…. And you are?"

There was a slight pause, before the young man flushed. "Newt…" he muttered, "… Newt Scamander."

Briefly recognising the name, Graves frowned in recognition. "As in… Theseus Scamander's brother?"

When Newt nodded, Graves resisted the urge to swear. Whilst he and Theseus had an amicable relationship, trying to court his younger brother might spoil it.

Damn.

….

Theseus kept a careful eye on the MACUSA agents in the Ministry of Magic centre. They were beginning to look impatient as the preliminary talks between their President and the Minister… and that weird kid who was with the President.

Not that he was going to be doing much talking.

The MACUSA agents were getting tenser and tenser as they observed British aurors watching their every move.

All it takes is a spark to light the fuse.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled a MACUSA agent as he pushed a blonde female behind him, glaring at a poor assistant who'd merely glanced at the pretty lady.

The blonde seemed to know this, trying to pull the American man away, insisting that the young man who had been staring at her, wasn't thinking anything lewd.

But the American didn't believe her.

As he took another intimidating step forwards, several British aurors came to stand by the assistant, pushing him behind them.

"I'd step back if I were you…" stated Auror Potter, "… the kid didn't do or say anything. There's not need to over-react."

A female, American, Auror, with short brown hair stepped forwards and tugged on her colleague's arm. "He's right…" she muttered, glancing around and noticing the tension in the room, "… you're over-reacting. He didn't say or do anything."

There was silence, before the male American Auror shook his head and glared at the British aurors surrounding them. "I can't take this… I'm going crazy here."

"I know, but we can't- "

The female stopped in her tracks when a sudden beam of red light hit the poor assistant, stunning him as he fell, unconscious, to the ground.

Nobody heard anyone utter a charm. Nobody saw anyone remove their wand from their holsters… and yet everyone assumed it was one of the American visitors.

There was a sudden flurry of movement, as everyone withdrew their wands, all aiming at the opposite nationality as Auror Lestrange checked the assistant over.

"Just a stunning charm…" he announced, turning his glare on the Americans, "… go on, which one of you cast it?"

Silence.

Before Lestrange could lose his temper, somebody else spoke up.

"What is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed the British Minister, stepping past Picquery and her silent partner, as he rushed over, stepping in between the two groups, "Why is Weasley on the ground?!"

Almost immediately, the two groups of Aurors began to speak up, each one trying to be heard over the other.

"ENOUGH!" The minister spoke into his wand, an amplifying spell causing his voice to echo throughout the main chamber. "All MACUSA agents will report to their assigned rooms, and for God's sake, will someone take Weasley to the hospital wing. He can't do his job unconscious."

…

"This is no ordinary stunning spell…" the medi-witch sighed after the examination was complete.

"I beg your pardon?"

"This is not a simple stunning spell. Whoever cast this, has tweaked the spell in such a way that a rejuvenating charm won't help."

The Minister and Theseus both stared down at the unconscious body of Weasley lying on the bed.

"They've only been here a few hours…" Muttered Theseus under his breath, "… and already, we have an injured man."

"One." The Minister shook his head, "And I don't intend for there to be anymore."

As he strode out of the Healer's wing, the Minister turned to Theseus. "Sent a message out to every employee we have…. No-one is to interact with the Americans outside of the negotiation process."

…..

Oblivious to the conversation, Newt and Percival sat side-by-side in the deserted corridor, with the Demiguise on Newt's lap…. Glaring at Percival.

"I don't think your Demiguise likes me." Stated Percival, keeping a careful eye on the creature as Newt chuckled.

"Don't take it personally… Dougal's a little bit protective."

Percival chuckled as the Demiguise nodded, keeping his eyes on Graves. Suddenly, Percival felt a frantic movement in his pocket.

"Hey!"

Reaching in, he pulled out a Niffler… judging by the guilty look, it seemed as though it was the same Niffler as from the streets of London.

"Is this one of your… friends?" he asked, amusement in his voice as the Niffler shoved the stolen gold coins into its pouch.

Newt rolled his eyes and gently grabbed the Niffler, turning him upside down as a river of gold coins fell out. "Pest…" he muttered affectionately, tickling the Niffler's belly to encourage more coins to fall out, "… if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Keep your pilfering paws off other people's stuff!"

When Percival reached over to stroke the Niffler, he soon back away when he felt an invisible presence slap his hand. "Hey!"

Before Newt could apologise for the Demiguise (Percival thought Newt called it Dougal), Graves came to a realisation.

"It was you in the alleyway!" he blurted out, "And your Demiguise must have been the one who almost caused me to fall over!"

Newt flushed at this. "I did mention he was over-protective didn't i?"

"Well… you don't need to be worried of me."

Dougal just glared at him.

"Stubborn, isn't he?"

"Very stubborn."

Once again, Percival felt a rummaging in his pocket, but before he could grab the little thief, it scurried out of his pocket… his compass in its paws.

"Oi!" yelled Newt as he tried to catch the creature, only to miss and sprawl on the floor.

Graves couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, waving his hand in dismissal. "It's alright, he can't damage it."

The Niffler was determined to prove him wrong, banging the compass against the hard floor, which prompted Graves to flinch and try to grab the Niffler. "Hey! Now you can give it back!"

The Niffler seemed smug as it scampered out of reach, ignoring Newt's orders for him to give the compass back.

Shaking his head, Graves waved his hand in dismissal, "It's fine, he can keep it…. Consider it a gift!"

The Niffler seemed pleased by this, tucking its treasure into its pocket and patting it in self-satisfaction.

Newt shook his head at this, smiling shyly as Percival shrugged at him.

"Was that a compass?" the red-head asked.

"Yes… my Father bought it me when I graduated and started my apprenticeship as an Auror. I've never really used it, to be honest. It's more for… sentimental reasons."

"… I'm sorry. Can you get another one in New York?"

"Definitely. They're very common amongst no-maj's."

"What's New York like? I've always wanted to go there, but with the war and then Theseus…. It's just never happened. Although, I think I will need to go soon. Once Frank's healed I'll need to bring him to Arizona."

Graves frowned, "Frank?"

"Oh! He's the Thunderbird I rescued from poachers."

Chuckling, Graves shook his head. "You wouldn't even get past customs. Not with a dangerous creature like that."

For the first time in their conversation, Newt seemed something other than shy…. In fact, he seemed slightly annoyed by the statement.

"Frank isn't dangerous…" he insisted, "… those who you call dangerous are often scared and threatened!"

"You only think that because you haven't met a truly dangerous creature! You wouldn't be saying this if you came face-to-face with a Nundu."

Newt frowned at this, reaching over to grab his suitcase and pushing himself to his feet. "If that's how you feel…" he muttered, heading towards the door that led into the main hall, "… But you are being very small-minded about creatures."

As he went to leave, Graves rushed over to stand in front of him. "Wait, wait, wait! You don't understand! We're just trying to pass these laws to protect the British people. Only by killing these creatures can you- "

"- Killing them?!"

"Just the dangerous ones!"

The Newt that stood before him was so different from the one he had initially met…. This one looked as though he was contemplating using the harshest charms against him.

"If America had its way…." Sighed Newt, "… you would kill all creatures…. Even the ones who have posed no threat to wizarding society or anyone else."

"I- "

"- Let me past… now!"

"Not until you let me explain!"

Newt shook his head, and managed to sidle past Graves, and headed towards the main hall, clinging to his suitcase.

"Newt, please don't do this… I didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No… but you did mean what you said."

Having stopped just before the door, Newt sighed wearily and pulled on Grave's arm. "Come on…" He pulled Graves into an abandoned room, placed the suitcase on the floor and opened it up, "… there's something you need to see."

Graves watched as the skinny, young man climbed into the suitcase, and when he didn't follow immediately, a hand peeked out and gestured for him to hurry up.

Although it went against all his instincts, Graves obeyed, clambering down a long ladder until he was in a small shack. During the time it had taken for him to enter the suitcase, Newt had removed his coat, showing off long slender arms, scruffily framed by unbuttoned shirt cuffs.

He was standing by a cluttered desk, squeezing something into a long, thin flask. "Come on…" he muttered, "… I know you've still got a little bit left love."

"Ummm, what are you doing?"

Keeping his eyes on what he was doing, Newt smirked. "This… is what the natives call a Swooping Evil. I believe that it's venom could have useful properties in regards to memory. It could be more powerful than Obliviate."

Before Graves could say anything, Newt flicked his wrist and a terrifying creature, green and thorny with fangs, came shooting out at him, snapping before shooting back towards Newt.

Too shocked to speak, Graves almost missed Newts' smirk, frowning when the younger man muttered an apology under his breath.

"Come on…" Newt chuckled, grabbing a bucket of chopped up meat, "… I need to feed them."

When he opened the door, the sounds of growling and squawking could clearly be heard, causing Graves to straighten up and smooth out his clothes. However, as soon as he left the small room, his breath rushed out of him in wonder and amazement.

Whilst the weather was stormy and dim, the beautiful flying high above them was anything but. The Thunderbird was golden in colour, staring down at Newt who was softly encouraging them to come down.

As the Thunderbird lowered itself to a rock, the storm passed and the sun began to shine. Graves watched in amazement as the Thunderbird (who must be Frank) lowered its head and allowed Newt to softly stroke it.

"He's why I want to go to America…" Newt stated, "… Frank needs to go home."

As Graves stepped forwards, Frank shrieked in anger and fear, prompting Newt to spin around and hold out a hand in warning. "Oh no, don't come any closer. He gets a bit nervous around strangers."

Calming Frank down, Newt smiled softly. "He was trafficked… I found him in Egypt, he was all chained up. I couldn't leave him there, I just couldn't…. I'll get you home one day Frank, to the wilds of Arizona!"

Tossing a treat up into the air, the pair watched as Frank flew up and caught it, flying to his nest as Newt smiled fondly.

After a couple of minutes, Newt turned away…. And bellowed, making a strange animal sound as he rushed over to a desert environment.

As Graves followed on behind, he resisted the urge to grab his wand…. There were so many illegal creatures living here. And yet, none of them attacked, they simply glanced at him in slight curiosity before turning back to what they were doing.

Newt bellowed again, before grinning in excitement. "Here they come!"

"Here who comes?"

"Graphorns."

In the distance, Graves saw a large creature race towards them, causing him to take several steps back in alarm. "Newt!"

"You're alright! You're alright!"

As Newt dragged him back to his original place, the younger man allowed the large creature to touch his face with its… tentacles?

"Hello…" Newt muttered happily, "… Hello."

As a larger Graphorn appeared on the rock nearby, with two calves scampering around in curiosity, Newt beamed. "These are the last breeding pair in existence. If I hadn't saved them, then that might have been the last of Graphorns forever."

Graves couldn't help but frown a little at this. The baby Graphorn was very cute…. But they were still illegal!

As Newt threw the Graphorns their food, Graves decided to learn more.

"So… you rescue these creatures?"

"Yes, that's right. Rescue, nurture and protect them… and gently try to educate my fellow wizards and witches about them."

Wincing slightly at the disapproving look on Newt's face, Graves decided to remain silent, following on behind the younger man as they strode through a cave hole, which was bigger on the inside.

As they strode past the dripping walls, a small, three-headed snake creature hung down from the ceiling. One of the heads had a cone on, hissing at Newt as they went pass.

"Don't hiss at me like that…" Newt scolded, "… you know why you've got the cone on. When you stop biting your brothers, then I'll take it off."

As they continued to move forwards, Percival thought he heard a much larger sounding hissing coming from right behind him…. Wisely, he chose not to turn around, and kept his eyes in front.

After leaving the cave, they wandered over to a small tree in a sunnier area of the case. Covering the tree, were small, green creatures that were crawling along the branches and up the trunk.

"Wow…" Graves muttered under his breath. He had never been so close to a Bowtruckle, especially not ones as healthy as these ones. They tended to attack anyone who got so close to their home tree.

Newt smiled softly at this, pulling another Bowtruckle out of his front pocket, and holding him towards the tree. "Go on…"

The Bowtruckle backed away, causing Newt to chuckle. "He has some attachment issues." He explained, "Now come on Pickett."

Pickett still refused.

"Pickett… no, they're not going to bully you, come on."

Still nothing.

"Alright…. But this is why they accuse me of favouritism."

Before Newt could get too comfortable, there were the sounds of cheeping behind him, causing the young man to spin around. "Alright, alright, don't worry…. Mummy's here, Mummy's here." Lifting one into his hands, Newt quietly examined it.

Leaning over Newt's shoulder, Graves shook his head in amazement. "Occamys. I've never seen them…" Quickly stopping himself from saying 'alive', Graves took a deep breath, "… living so freely. We see them a lot with poachers because of their eggs."

"… Would you like to hold one?"

As Graves spluttered and stuttered in surprise, he slowly held his hands out and allowed a occamy to be placed on his palm, smiling as it chirped at him. "Wow…" he whispered, making sure that the occamy was secure in one hand, before using his other to try and pet the creature on its' head… only for it to snap at him.

"Oh no, don't pet them…" Newt scolded, "… they learn to defend themselves early because of their eggs."

"Oh, I'm sorry I- "

"Don't worry about it…" Gently lifting the occamy into his own hands and placing it back into the nest, Newt smiled gently at Percival, "… would you mind feeding the mooncalves for me?"

"You have mooncalves in- What am I saying, of course you do. Yes, of course I'll help."

This time, Newt beamed and handed him a bucket full of pellets. "Great, they're just over by Achi."

"Who's Achi?"

"The Nundu."

Percival could practically feel himself grow pale, especially when he saw the creature walk onto a large rock. Giving the Nundu a wide berth, he slowly made his way over to the mooncalves, watching as the Nundu roared and began to playfully bat at the diricawls.

"D-does she always run free like that?"

"All of my creatures live in peace with one another…" Newt grunted, pushing a large wheelbarrow of meat up towards the Nundu, "…why shouldn't I let her run free?"

"… Because she's dangerous!"

"No. I've stood face to face with her numerous times, and she hasn't hurt me once…"

Judging by the familiarity between Newt and the Nundu (who was making a low rumbling sound), Percival couldn't help but believe him, and decided that Newt probably knew what he was talking about.

"Okay little guys…" he muttered, smiling as the mooncalves surrounded him, bobbing up and down eagerly as he tossed the pellets into the air, "… I really can't believe I'm doing this."

"Now do you understand?"

Percival turned to face Newt, staring into the younger man's eyes as he realised what newt was referring to.

"Now do you understand why I have to protect them?"

"…Yes.." Percival nodded, as he gently grabbed Newt's hand, "… Yes, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, finally, I have gotten around to writing a different Disney AU. This is going to be a Gramander Pocahontas AU and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please read and review ?

…..

"Now do you understand?"

Percival turned to face Newt, staring into the younger man's eyes as he realised what newt was referring to.

"Now do you understand why I have to protect them?"

"…Yes.." Percival nodded, as he gently grabbed Newt's hand, "… Yes, I do."

A comfortable silence fell between the two as Newt flushed at their close proximity. Leaning in, the pair appeared to be going in for a kiss… until there was a knocking noise.

Almost immediately, Newt stepped away from Percival and raced towards the small shack and the case exit.

"What is it?" asked Percival in concern, rushing after the younger man.

"Probably my brother…" Newt answered, worry in his voice, "… you need to hide in case he comes in! I'll let you know when it's safe to come out!"

"I want to see you again!"

"W-we shouldn't- "

"- please. "Percival pleaded.

"I'm sorry… but we can't!"

Before Percival could plead again, Newt headed up the ladder, greeting someone outside the case. Wearily, Percival seated himself in the shack, waiting for Newt to tell him it was safe.

…

Hours later, Percival was finally able to head towards the wing, with all the MACUSA assigned rooms. As he entered the wing, he quickly realised that his fellow agents were casting protection charms all over the place, the majority of them aimed at the entrance to the wing and the doors to the rooms.

"There you are Graves!" called out O'Brien, "We thought you'd been abducted!"

Percival remained silent, watching as his team finished the charms. Once done, Tina turned to him and smiled, "That ought to do it!" she sighed happily, (flinching slightly when something brushed against her leg) "Now none of the Ministry aurors can try anything, right Sir?"

Silence.

"Sir?"

"Hmmmm? What?"

Tina frowned, "Is everything alright Sir? You're very quiet… m-more than usual I mean."

"You haven't even explained what happened Tina!" mock-scolded Fontaine.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Sir…. The Ministry have accused one of us of stunning an assistant whilst the President and the Minister were talking."

"Yeah, you should have seen it Sir!" O'Brien exclaimed, "It was unfair, and they knew it. There was no proof an American had even done it… only that it was a Brit that fainted."

Tina frowned, "He was stunned O'Brien. I'm not surprised everyone got a little tense."

"I was just teasing Goldstein! Just a bit of fun."

Fontaine rolled his eyes at this, "Yes O'Brien, this whole experience has been so much fun. Meanwhile, our President hides herself away with that boy, acting like everything is alright!"

****In the President's room****

"Everything is not alright…" growled Seraphina as Credence was huddled on the sofa, "… in fact, this entire trip has been an unmitigated disaster!"

Credence watched as the President began to pace, slamming her hands on the desk, "The Minister put down each and every one of my suggestions… as though he has more power than me!"

There was a knock on the door, as Abernathy made his way in, "Sorry to interrupt Ma'am, but I have a copy of the medical report of the Ministry assistant."

"And why do I care?"

"Well, it appears as though the spell that was used, was more than a simple stunning spell…. He's not waking up."

Picquery frowned at this, before snapping her fingers in realisation. "This is all a plot…. By using the assistant as a distraction, the British can push against our attempts at negotiation. And do you know why they want to do that?"

"Ummmm…."

"Because they had something to hide… maybe they are so lax with the laws regarding creatures, because the Ministry have something going on behind the scenes. Something that helps contribute to the vast amount of funds that they have."

"A-are you accusing them of transporting creatures here to be…. Used for other things?"

"Exactly. Wait…. Where's my locket?!"

"Your locket?"

"The gold one!"

…..

The following morning, Picquery banged on the door that was shared by the all the male aurors. Without waiting for an answer, she unlocked the door and strode in. "Fontaine! O'Brien! Where's Graves?!"

The pair glanced over to Graves bed, frowning when they saw that it was neatly made and empty.

"Oh…" O'Brien tilted his head in confusion, "… well he was there last night."

Fontaine nodded in agreement, "Yeah, O'Brien's snoring must have scared him off."

"Well, find him, for Merlin's sake!" yelled Picquery.

"But what if we run into Ministry Aurors?" questioned O'Brien "We're not really meant to leave these rooms."

"That's what your wands are for! If they start something, then defend yourselves. Now get out there and find Graves!"

….

Jacob sighed when he walked over to Newt's table…. The younger man had barely eaten anything, instead choosing to gaze out of the window.

As he seated himself opposite the wizard, the bell to the shop chimed and a familiar face walked through the door. "Newton…" sighed Theseus, striding over to their table, "… You should be home or at least with me in the Ministry."

"I'm fine Theseus. You're too worried about MACUSA."

"And for good reason!"

Jacob, noticing how Newt seemed a little distressed at this, quickly spoke up. "I'm just making sure he has something to eat…. Just like you asked Mister Scamander sir!"

Giving Jacob a thankful smile, Theseus shook his head. "Just… don't go on one of your little adventures, okay Newt?"

"Yes Theseus..."

Noticing the distracted tone in his little brother's voice, Theseus sighed, smiling when he noticed the silver ring on Newt's finger. "You know…. Dad used to fiddle with it like that. He said it used to help him think."

"… I miss him you know."

"Me too Newt… me too." Theseus briefly closed his eyes in grief, before patting his brother on the back, "I'll send some aurors out to you as protection. You shouldn't be alone."

After Theseus had left the store, Newt was jerked out of his thoughts.

"Alright." Sighed Jacob, "What's going on?"

"What?"

"You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

Chuckling at how high Newt's voice had gone with the effort of trying to lie, Jacob shook his head. "You can tell me Newt, I promise I won't- "

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as a figure dressed in dark clothing (which gave him away as being a wizard) strode through the door, a scowl on his face as he headed for Newt.

"Newt…" hissed Jacob, as the man got closer, "… Newt!"

Newt span around, but to Jacob's surprise, he seemed to recognise the man. Glancing around, Newt frowned. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had to see you again!"

Upon seeing Newt, the man's face brightened, giving him a much friendlier look…. Until he spotted something out the window. "Oh crap…" he muttered, turning his head and shielding his face, "… please tell me that's not an English Auror."

Newt and Jacob turned in that direction, and Newt cursed under his breath. "Lestrange… why did Theseus send him?"

Lestrange didn't appear to have seen Newt, seemingly coming to the shop because he knew it was a favourite haunt of Newt's

Glancing between the American Auror and Lestrange, Jacob felt torn. Eventually, he patted Newt on the arm and gestured towards the back of the shop. "Go on, you can both leave out the back if you want."

"Jacob- "

"- I'll cover for you! Go!"

He didn't need to say it again. Grabbing the American's hand and his suitcase, Newt dragged the Auror towards the back of the shop. Just as they disappeared through the door, Auror Lestrange burst through the door.

"Kowalski." The man sneered, "Where's Scamander?"

"W-which one?"

"You know full well which one…. Tell Newton to come and see me as soon as you do see him."

…

"England really is amazing…" chuckled Percival as they made their way through Scottish fields, up towards Hogwarts (having port-keyed there in order to avoid being spotted by Ministry employees who knew Newt and Theseus), "…. I've never really noticed it before."

"Why not?"

Shuffling uncomfortably, Percival winced. "I…. I was too preoccupied with work. The British wizarding community was an opponent who I had to beat. Nothing more, nothing less…. I think your Niffler's in my pocket by the way."

Without even pausing, Newt reached into Graves's coat pocket (causing Percival to flush slightly) and grabbed the wriggling creature. "Thieving little bugger…" he muttered, frowning as he examined a golden locket that the Niffler was keeping a tight hold of, "… who have you- "

Before he could finish, they entered the Hogwarts castle and the Niffler shoved the necklace into his pouch.

"We'll talk about this later!"

As they strode through the corridors, Percival glanced around in amazement. "Wow…. I remember Theseus describing Hogwarts in all his letter, but I didn't think it would be like this… Wow."

"Isn't Ilvermorny like this?"

"No… nowhere near. It might be larger, but Hogwarts seems… ancient. More mysterious."

Newt glanced around, a soft smile on his face, "Yeah… She has a mind of her own I think."

Eventually, as they made their way to Dumbledore's office, the conversation turned to the negotiations… and the stubbornness of English politicians.

"I think if we can't change the Ministry's mind on a few issues, then most of the Auror's will go home… no point in staying really."

"Will you? Will you go home?"

Percival glanced over and sighed, "… Probably. My job, my home and my family are back in America."

"But you'll visit, right?"

"Of course, I- "

"Newton!"

The pair were interrupted when a kind, warm voice suddenly came from behind them. Quickly twisting around, Newt smiled when he saw Dumbledore standing there, a warm smile on his face as he patted Newt on the arm.

"I wasn't expecting you here my boy…" chuckled the older man, "… otherwise I would have asked the house elves to brew up some tea and bring us some biscuits."

"Oh, there's no need for that we- "

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the Professor, gesturing for them to move further up the stairs, up to his office. "I'll be honest, I'm feeling in the need for a cup of tea… and you Auror Graves?"

Percival floundered slightly, a little bit in awe of the powerful wizard…. Who knew his name. "I-I don't mind Professor Dumbledore…" he stammered, straightening up as the older man scanned him up and down, his brilliant blue eyes seemingly looking into his mind.

"Don't be scared Auror Graves…" Dumbledore teased as they entered his office, "… I've often been told that my bark is worse than my bite."

Percival continued to be in awe.

"You can say something…" whispered Newt into his ear, "… he's really very friendly."

Dumbledore chuckled at this, causing Newt to flush when he realised that he'd been heard, "Newton is quite right… I'm afraid my reputation has painted me out to be… more powerful than I really am."

Percival remained silent, still trying not to squirm uncomfortably as Dumbledore continued to stare. Eventually, Dumbledore seemed to come to a silent decision.

"You're a lucky man Newton…. Auror Graves seems like a very nice young man."

"Professor!"

Percival couldn't help but smile proudly at this…. Until there was a frantic knocking at the door and another professor burst in. "Sorry to interrupt Professor, but I can't seem to find the Headmaster and we have a situation."

"A situation?"

The other man nodded, "Two American aurors are on the grounds."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, finally, I have gotten around to writing a different Disney AU. This is going to be a Gramander Pocahontas AU and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please read and review ?

…..

"Two American aurors are on the grounds."

Dumbledore frowned at this, as Percival and Newt glanced at each other in alarm. "American aurors? Are you sure?"

"Several students have said the men have American accents. What should we do?"

"Do they pose a threat to the students?"

"… The men seem a little tense…. But they are rather near the Forbidden Forest."

At this, Newt chuckled, causing Percival to glance at him.

"Don't worry…" Newt laughed, "… the Forbidden Forest has a way of dealing with intruders."

…..

"Are we sure that Graves took a portkey here?" O'Brien whispered as they walked past the creep forest, keeping their eyes on the wary students and the rest of their surroundings, "Surely he'd go to the castle?"

"And socialise? Not really Graves's style…. Besides, haven't always been curious about Hogwarts? I've heard they have dangerous creatures living on the school grounds."

"… Really?"

"Yes. So, if you see one, curse it first and ask questions later."

Suddenly the pair stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Watch your feet you clumsy fool!" yelled Fontaine.

"It wasn't me! It was a tree branch or something!"

"Oh of course. The tree just felt like lifting its roots and- "

As the pair glanced back, they stuttered and spluttered as the tree root lowered itself back into the ground. "L-let's get out of here." Hissed Fontaine.

However, before they could do anything, the vines of another tree whipped their arses, causing them to yelp and shoot to their feet.

"Get back to the portkey!" yelled Fontaine as they raced back to edge of the grounds.

"But what about Director Graves?!"

"He's a big boy! He can take care of himself!"

…

After hearing about the incident with the aurors and the forest, Graves chuckled and smiled in relief. "I'm glad you're on our side…" he thanked Dumbledore, causing the older man to chuckle.

"There's still some snap in those old vines…. The forbidden forest has a negative view on intruders."

"I'd better get back…" sighed Graves, "… before they send the entire group after me."

Newt nodded in understanding, and (after glancing at Dumbledore, who was trying to act like he wasn't eavesdropping) placed a hand on Percival's arm. "When will I see you again?"

There was a pause, before Percival came to a decision. "Meet me at the portkey tonight, and we'll come here…. It's safe on Hogwarts grounds."

After gently brushing his fingers through Newt's reddish-brown hair, Percival had to force himself to move away, before he headed back to the portkey.

Once the Auror was out of sight and earshot, Dumbledore beamed at Newt. "Well, I haven't had excitement like that in quite some time."

"What am I doing?" Newt sighed, practically collapsing into an armchair, "I shouldn't be seeing him again… I mean, I want to see him again!

"Who wouldn't?"

Preventing the Niffler from stealing Dumbledore's inkpot, Newt sighed wearily, fiddling with his parent's ring. "Something's telling me that this is the right thing to do…."

"… Maybe your parents are telling you they prefer Auror Graves, over other options?"

Newt smiled at this, "I'd like to believe that… do you really think they're leading my actions."

There was no reply, aside from a sly smile.

…..

When Newt made his way back to London and back to the Ministry, he couldn't help but notice the tension. Standing near the entrance, clearly waiting for him, Jacob waved him over. "What were you doing?!" he asked Newt frantically, "Everyone is so tense with the Americans and- "

"- There you are!"

Newt yelped slightly as Auror Lestrange grabbed him by the arm.

"You shouldn't be out here. With the Americans attacking one of our own, everything is too tense. One wrong move and a duel may break out… you don't want to be caught in the middle of that."

Ignoring Jacob, Auror Lestrange practically dragged Newt into the Ministry building, just as Theseus was addressing his team of Aurors'.

"- and now, more than ever, we need to work and stand together."

Once the speech was over, Newt hurried over to his brother. "Theseus, I need to speak to you!"

"Not now Newt, I have a meeting with the Minister."

"There's no need for all this! Can't you just talk to them and get their point of view?!"

"We know their point of view. They want to sabotage the negotiations, making us lose focus until we simply give in to their demands."

"You don't know that, because you've not actually talked to them!"

"They don't want to talk."

As Theseus turned away, Newt quickly grabbed his arm. "But if one of them did want to talk…. You and the Minister would listen to them, wouldn't you?"

"Newt- "

"- Wouldn't you?!"

Seeing the slight desperation on his younger brother's face, Theseus sighed. "Of course we would…. But it isn't that simple. Nothing is simple anymore."

After ruffling his brother's hair, Theseus walked away, leaving behind a very concerned Newt.

…

Meanwhile, in the MACUSA section of the hotel they were staying at, Credence was hanging around the entrance, nervously keeping watch as the President had instructed.

The British Aurors were sneaky, she had explained. Credence needed to attack first and ask questions later if he saw one heading towards him.

Speaking of which…. He could hear footsteps heading towards him.

Almost immediately, Credence tensed up, pressing himself against the wall as the figure got closer.

"Woah, woah, woah…" exclaimed the figure, holding up his hands in surrender, as they stepped out of the shadows to reveal Director Graves, "… It's just me Credence. It's just me."

Credence instantly relaxed, although his heart-rate continued to increase. "D-director Graves!" he stammered, "I-I-I could've killed you!"

"Not standing like that you won't…"

Going over to Credence, Percival gently arranged the boy's hands until they were in a defensive position. "You might not have a wand, but if need be, use your physical strength."

"I don't think I have any."

"Everyone can be strong Credence…. Just remember that."

As he entered the MACUSA area, Percival was immediately greeted by Fontaine and O'Brien.

"Graves! There you are!"

"We were looking everywhere for you! Why were you in Hogwarts?!"

Graves shrugged, "Curiosity. I've heard good things about the school."

"Director Graves!"

Picquery came storming out of her room, closely followed by Abernathy.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was…. Measuring up the magical ability of the British Aurors by seeing what their education system is like."

"Excellent!" Picquery rubbed her hands together, "I've heard the rumours about that school. That must be where the creatures are being kept…. We'll need that for the lawsuit."

"What lawsuit?!"

Straightening up at Percival's tone, Picquery frowned at him. "I am convinced that the Ministry is hiding something. Their lax laws regarding creature control are only there to make it easier for them to raise their funds…. Through creature trafficking and harvesting of parts."

Percival couldn't help but scoff at that. "No offence Madam President…. But that's bullshit."

"Oh?" Picquery was clearly amused by this, "Is it?"

"…. Look. You don't have to fight against the Ministry."

Everyone glanced at each other at this statement, with Tina and Queenie stepping forwards.

"Sir? What's gotten into you?" asked Tina in concern.

Before Percival could say anything, Queenie gasped sharply, her hands flying to her mouth. "He's been meeting one of them..." she whispered, staring intently at Percival as a smile slowly appeared on her face, "… Oh, he's lovely."

Fontaine, however, didn't care how lovely this Brit was, frowning at Percival. "You've been meeting one of them? A stuck-up Brit?!"

"He's not stuck-up…" sighed Percival wearily, "…. But maybe, we should be working with the Ministry in regard to magical creature trafficking and our relationship with Non-magical individual, instead of arguing against them!"

"You really think they'd be willing to talk to us?" Asked O'Brien, as the rest of the aurors started to listen.

"Of course! With MACUSA and the Ministry working together, poachers won't stand a chance, and maybe we can work at creating save places for dangerous creatures. Where no-one except creatures can go! This would reduce the number of people killed by dangerous creatures, and the number of creatures we kill every year…. Have you compared our kill rate with the Ministry's?"

Tina nodded, "Theirs is… admirable. Virtually no creature gets killed and hardly any wizard, witch or no-maj is harmed on account of a creature."

"Exactly! Why shouldn't we aspire to have a record like that?"

As the rest of the aurors started to nod in agreement, Picquery stormed forwards and took control of the situation.

"They don't want to work with us!" she yelled, "They want us to abandon these negotiations so that their little money-making scheme can go ahead, unhindered! All they care about is money! They don't care about the safety of their fellow wizards and witches!"

"But what about the records!" protested Percival, "Their death rates are lower than ours! Hardly any creatures are killed!"

"He's got a point Madam President…" sighed Fontaine, wincing when the President glared at him.

"Records can be falsified!"

Percival shook his head, "You can't prove that!"

"I don't have to! It should be obvious to even the simplest of minds!"

Taking a small step back in the face of Picquery's anger, Percival shook his head. "What happened to you…" he whispered, "…. You never used to be like this."

Picquery's face twisted in anger, "You forget your place Director! I am President! You obey me!" A cruel smirk then appeared on her face, "For example, anyone found talking with a member of the Ministry or someone associated with it, shall be tried for treason against America!"

…..

Slowly and quietly, Newt crept out of the apartment that he shared with his brother, locking the door behind him, before creeping down the steps to the pavement below.

"Newt…."

Spinning around to face the voice, Newt winced when he saw Jacob emerge from behind some bushes.

"Jacob…. Nice night, isn't it?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you think you're doing Newt…." He sighed, "…. But listen to me. Americans don't have a kind view on creatures…. Or people like me. I had to run remember?"

"I-I know but- "

"- I won't lie for you again. Your brother is right to be worried, everything is too tense right now. Maybe when everything has calmed down, you can- "

"- You don't understand Jacob!" Newt exclaimed, "I'm meeting with Percival to try and calm everything down! If we can prove that American and British citizens can work together without fighting. Once we can prove that, the negotiations will be peaceful!"

"Newt please…." Begged Jacob, "… you're one of my best friends. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't…. I know what I'm doing." Newt reassured him, before darting around him and racing towards the portkey site.

"Newt NO!"

…..

"What if the Director's right? What if we're going about these negotiations the wrong way?"

Graves paused in his journey to the exit, a disillusionment charm on himself in order to sneak out and see Newt… however, the conversation between his aurors caught his attention.

Queenie nodded in agreement with her sister, "The president has been… secretive. I sense she's hiding something."

"You're all thinking about this too much…" Fontaine groaned, "… the Ministry have been keeping us locked up here like prisoners, aside from letting us attend the negotiations meetings…. They're not doing that for nothing."

As O'Brien argued against this, Graves continued on towards the exit… failing to notice how a lanky figure watched him leave, concealed in the shadows nervously wringing his hands together.

As Graves snuck out of the door, and raced down the corridor, Credence couldn't help but peek his head out of the door and watch him leave. Suddenly, there was a pressure on his back and he was pushed into the corridor, yelping slightly as he span around.

"Follow him Credence…" ordered Picquery, "…. I want to know where he's sneaking off to. And more importantly, who he's going to see."

"Y-Yes Ma'am…"

"And if you happen to see any British aurors…. You know what you have to do."

"…. Y-yes Ma'am."

"Don't disappoint me."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, finally, I have gotten around to writing a different Disney AU. This is going to be a Gramander Pocahontas AU and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please read and review ?

…..

Jacob fretted nervously as he waited near the exit of the Ministry of Magic.

He knew how American aurors were…. He'd been threatened for weeks before he finally escaped to London.

He couldn't let that happen to Newt.

Trying not to appear conspicuous, Jacob scanned the crowd, his eyes widening when he saw Theseus Scamander leaving the building, clearly arguing with the person next to him.

Jacob didn't care. He needed to keep Newt safe.

"Excuse me!" he called out "Mister Scamander!"

Almost immediately, Theseus and his companion (who Jacob now recognised to be Auror Lestrange) span around and frowned at his presence.

"Jacob?" exclaimed Theseus, "What's wrong?"

"I-It's Newt."

"Newt!? Is he alright?"

"I-I think he's in trouble."

….

"You're trembling Newton!" Dumbledore exclaimed in alarm, "What's happened?"

Newt shook his head, "All it's going to take is one wrong move, and there're might be war between the two Ministries. I want to help, but everyone seems to prefer readying themselves for a duel and no-one seems ready to listen."

Before Dumbledore could reply, the door to his office flung open and Percival burst through it, a relieved smile on his face when he spotted Newt.

"Newt!"

"Percival!"

Taking Newt's hands in his own, Percival sighed wearily. "Listen to me. Picquery is planning to sue the Ministry. You've got to warn the Minister so they can work against her!"

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this!" Newt tugged on Percival's hand, "You've got to come back with me and talk to Theseus. He'll listen to you!"

Percival resisted Newt's efforts and sighed. "Newt, I don't think talking is going to help anymore! I already tried to talk to my aurors, but many of them don't trust the Ministry, and probably never will!"

Before Newt could say anything, his case suddenly shook and rattled as something growled within.

"What's that?" asked Percival in alarm.

"Oh, a couple of the creatures are having a rough time living in the same case together…." Newt explained sheepishly, "… They go through periods of bickering and then ignoring each other… and then fighting again."

To the side of them, Dumbledore chuckled. "I can name a few students like that…." He then got to his feet and moved over to a small cabinet in the corner of the room. Pulling open the door, he waved the pair over, "… I would like to show you something that I believe can help."

He pulled out a beautiful ornament, which Percival instantly recognised as a pensive. But, it didn't appear as though they would be viewing any memories as Dumbledore simply encouraged them to come closer, gently touching the water as ripples spread out.

Percival frowned in confusion…. But Newt seemed to understand.

"The ripples…" the younger man whispered.

Okay, now Percival really was confused.

"What about them?" he asked.

Dumbledore chuckled at Percival's bewilderment, "So small at first…" he began, "… but watch how they grow. But someone has to start them."

Quickly realising what Dumbledore meant, Percival shook his head. "They're not going to listen to us."

"Sometimes Director Graves, the right path is not always the easiest. Don't you see…. Only when the fighting and the arguing stopped, can you two be together."

Percival and Newt stared at each other for a few moments, before Percival nodded in determination. "Alright… let's go speak to Theseus."

Newt beamed at this, throwing his arms around Percival, and pulling him into a hug.

…..

The pair wanted to get to the Ministry as soon as possible, quickly rushing back to the site of the portkey. In the wooded area that surrounded the portkey, Newt suddenly grabbed Percival's hand.

"Thank you…" he whispered, smiling at the American, "… thank you for doing this."

Percival couldn't say anything… not with Newt looking at him like that. Without saying a word, he leant in close and placed his hands on Newt's cheeks, silently asking if this was alright.

Newt's answer said it all.

Before Percival could say anything, Newt pressed his lips to Percival's, their eyes closing as they lost themselves in the passionate feeling.

Unfortunately, they were not alone in these woods.

Credence watched from the shadows, his face twisted in confusion as he watched the kiss. When he'd followed Director Graves through the stomach-twisting journey, he did attempt to follow the man…. Only to hide in the tree as a British Auror suddenly came through. The other Auror faded into the shadows, so Credence made the decision to wait until Graves's return… but he never thought he'd see this.

Auror Lestrange was also in shock…. Arriving in the forest, he quickly realised that Newt was probably on Hogwarts grounds… it would be easier to wait here. To see him kissing another man, another American man, filled him with rage.

Unsheathing his wand, he burst out of the shadows and cast a Stunning charm towards the American.

"Stupefy!"

Newt and Percival immediately separated, with Percival hastily casting a shielding charm as protection.

"Lestrange stop!" Newt yelled, fumbling with his own wand as the pair threw charm after charm at one another, "Stop!"

Meanwhile, Credence could feel a sudden rush of fear spread through him… one that the President always told him not to resist. Bursting through the bushes just as the attacking British Auror pushed the red-head to the ground, the trio got one good look at him, before everything faded to black.

…..

"Credence?!" yelled Percival in alarm, taking a step back as a black cloud, where the young man once stood, swarmed towards Auror Lestrange.

Lestrange threw curse after curse at the crowd, but to no avail.

"An obscurus…." Whispered Newt in both shock and curiosity, "…. He's an obscurus."

Once the cloud reached Lestrange, there was a horrific choking sound as the Auror's body was lifted into the air and flung from side to side like a rag doll…. Strange markings appearing on his face as he dropped to the ground and the cloud disappeared… leaving behind a scared, young man.

"I-I-I…" Credence stuttered, hunching in on himself as he tried to appear smaller than what he was.

Newt, who had immediately gone over to Lestrange, shook his head. "He's dead…." He turned to Percival, "... what do we do?"

Percival didn't take his eyes off Credence, shrugged. "We can't let them have Credence…" he muttered to himself, "…. It wasn't his fault."

"I know…."

Percival was shocked at this, spinning around to face Newt as the young man continued.

"… he was scared and Lestrange was…. Angry. But how can we explain this?"

There was a brief silence, before Percival turned back to Credence. "Get out of here…. GO!" He ordered, "Go back to the President!"

Credence hesitated for a few seconds, before racing further into the forest, just as several Ministry Aurors came through the portkey and immediately arrested Percival, summoning ropes that wrapped around him, as his wand was seized.

Newt got to his feet, his mouth open to explain that the Director was not the villain in this scenario, only to stop when Percival shot a warning glare at him.

As Percival was dragged away, Newt fell to his knees, watching as the body of Lestrange was carried away.

How could everything have gone so wrong, so quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, finally, I have gotten around to writing a different Disney AU. This is going to be a Gramander Pocahontas AU and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please read and review ?

…..

Theseus and the Minister watched in distress as the body of Auror Lestrange was brought into the Ministry, sending gasps of despair, shock and grief rippling throughout the gathered crowd.

"Who's done this?!" Theseus asked, anger tinging his tone.

He watched as the American Auror, Director Graves was pulled forwards as one of the arresting Aurors spoke. "Your younger brother was in the forests near Hogwarts. We believe that Auror Lestrange went to find him and that Director Graves attacked them."

Theseus thought back to Jacob's message, but chose not to say anything,

With Director Graves being the only one that they found at the scene, along with Newt (who wasn't the murder type), he was the only one who could have done it.

"I am disappointed in the American Ministry…." Sighed the Minister, "…. Our friendship was once strong, but now, our anger is stronger. At sunrise, you will be executed by the Dementor's Kiss in order to set an example."

"Minister wait!" a familiar voice called out, as Newt came racing towards them.

Furiously, Theseus turned his attention to Newt, stopping the younger man in his tracks. "I told you to stay away from the American visitors and you disobeyed me!" he yelled, "Why can't you just do as you are told Newt?!"

"I was only trying to help!"

"Because of your foolishness, Auror Lestrange is dead!" Theseus glanced at Percival and shook his head, "Take him away!"

As Percival was dragged to the cells, Newt knew his face was flushed in embarrassment as he turned away and rushed out of the Ministry.

As he made his way to Jacob's bakery, he was met just outside the shop.

"An Auror is dead…" whispered Newt, "…. And it was my fault."

"…. No. It wasn't." Jacob pulled Newt into his shop and locked the door behind him, "I was the one who told Auror Lestrange about you and your friend…. I was worried for you, I remember what the American Aurors were like when I was dating Queenie and I didn't want it to happen to you!"

Newt didn't appear as though he'd heard Jacob, continuing as though Jacob hadn't even spoken. "This is all because of me…. I just wanted to help and now I'll never see Director Graves again."

There was a brief silence, before Jacob patted Newt on the shoulder. "Go and see him…" he whispered, "… just sneak past the guards with that teleporting thing you do."

"… Apparating?"

"Yeah, that!"

…..

As he walked down to the cells, Newt tried to look braver than what he felt.

"I wish to speak to the man who killed Auror Lestrange…." Newt spoke up, "… I wish to understand why he did it."

The two guard's Auror's glanced at one another, before coming to a silent decision between them.

"Be quick…" muttered on of them, who was quite fond of Theseus's little brother, "… don't get too close to the bars."

Newt nodded his thanks and entered the room where Percival was being kept. The American Auror was huddled in the corner of the cell, misery on his face until he heard Newt coming closer.

"Newt!"

There was a brief silence, before Newt fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry!" he gasped, trying to push back tears.

"For what? This? I've gotten out of worse scraps than this... I can't think of any right now."

Newt shook his head, "It would have been better if we'd never met, then none of this would have happened!"

"Newt, look at me…"

Waiting until the younger man met his eyes, Percival smiled,

"…. I would rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you."

Feeling the tears stream down his cheeks, Newt patted at his shirt pocket, gently encouraging a small, branch-like creature to emerge. "I'll get you out of here…" he muttered, "…. Pickett can pick locks and then you can hide in the case and- "

"- and then everyone will know it was you." Sighed Percival, "The fighting will continue and nothing will be the same between American and England."

Silence.

"Newt, please."

Eventually, Newt shook his head, "I don't want to just leave you here."

"It's alright Newt…. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you…. Forever."

Corny yes, but it was what Newt needed to hear.

As the guard Aurors came back into the room and informed Newt that it was time to leave, Percival tried to give a reassuring smile to the younger man.

However, as soon as Newt left the room, he turned his attention to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Newt… I'm so sorry."

…

"Help!" Credence yelled, as he made his way back to the rooms where MACUSA were staying, having used the strange teleportation device to get back to London after the British Aurors took Graves away, "HELP!"

"Credence?" Tina came rushing over, closely followed by her sister, "Easy Credence, what's happened?"

"It's Director Graves! They got him"

"Who got him?" O'Brien asked in alarm.

"The Ministry!"

"What?"

"They arrested him and dragged him away!"

"Where was this?!"

"I-I don't know! I was in some woods…. Not in London."

"Sounds like the woods outside of Hogwarts."

With the Aurors all gathering around Credence, Abernathy went to wake the President…. Only to get pulled into her room.

"This is perfect Abernathy…." The President grinned, "…. I couldn't have planned this myself. These negotiations are as good as won!"

"We've got to save him!" Fontaine growled, "He'd do the same for us. We've got to do something!"

"And so we shall!"

The Aurors turned around as their President strode up to them, dressed in all her finery.

"I warned you that the Ministry could not be trusted! Director Graves attempted to make these negotiations easier by befriending one of them, and look what they've done to him! But now I say that it's time to rescue our friend. At dawn, we enter the Ministry and stop that execution!"

As Picquery went off on a tirade against the Ministry, Queenie could only focus on Credence, and what he was thinking.

"Oh my." She gasped, as Credence huddled in on himself.

"I did something really bad…" he whispered to the Goldstein sisters, "… I did something really, really bad."

…..

Meanwhile at the Ministry, the Minister was pacing back and forth.

"I didn't think it would ever get this far…" he mumbled to himself, turning to Theseus, "… At tomorrow's execution, I want every Auror present. I have no doubt Picquery will try and stop the proceeds, and if it's a sight she wants, then it's a fight she'll get."

"Understood Minister."

The Minister sighed, "I wish it didn't have to come to this… How's Newt?"

"… I don't know. He's avoiding me."

"Ah… I imagine this will all be rather distressing for him."

"Hmmmm, in more ways than one."

…..

"They're going to kill him Professor…" Newt whispered into the fireplace, "… they're bringing in a Dementor to make the fatal kiss."

"You have to stop them Newton." Professor Dumbledore sighed, his face crackling in the fire.

"I can't."

"… Newton, what about your feelings?"

"I was wrong to pursue them! I-I feel so lost…"

Within the suitcase, where Newt was talking to Dumbledore, the young man spotted the Niffler racing towards him, a golden locket in his paws.

"Oh, who did you steal that off you little bugger?!"

The Niffler willingly handed the locket over, hitting Newt's hand in a silent order for him to open it up.

Newt noted the SP initials on the locket, frowning in recognition, before he opened it up.

"Oh. Merlin's. Beard!"

….

As he was dragged into the execution chamber (a sizable room), and tied to the chair, Percival started to make his silent apologies to his Father and Newt… unaware of the chaos that was heading straight for him.

Before the Dementor was led into the room, it was bombarded with American Aurors, brandishing their wands. However, before any spell could be cast, the British Aurors drew their own wands and everything came to a standstill.

Neither side was fully willing to go ahead with starting a wat between the two countries.

"Stand down President Picquery!" The Minister ordered, his arms tensed by his sides, "Director Graves has murdered a member of my government and he will receive the appropriate punishment!"

"I know what your game is Minister!" Picquery yelled back, a sly smirk on her face, "You won't get away with it."

The Minister was clearly confused at this, but before he could say anything, the Dementor floated into the room, causing all the American Aurors to take a step back.

Everyone had heard the horror stories about these creatures.

Picquery especially, seemed to grow pale.

Without waiting for an order, the Dementor floated towards Percival. It knew it was brought into that room for one reason…. To give its deadly kiss to whoever sat in that chair.

Percival closed his eyes, not wanting to see his death floating towards him.

His hearing then intensified.

He suddenly heard the cries of a bird-like creature, the flapping of powerful wings as thunder boomed overhead. The noise got closer, and seemed to land right in front of him as the rest of the room erupted into shocked cries of alarm.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see were golden feathers of a large bird.

Frank.

The Dementor didn't seem alarmed at the presence of the Thunderbird, and continued to move towards Percival.

"Percival!... EXPECTO PATRONUM!"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, finally, I have gotten around to writing a different Disney AU. This is going to be a Gramander Pocahontas AU and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please read and review ?

…..

"Percival!... EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A familiar winged creature burst out of Newt's wand and charged at the Dementor, knocking the dark creature back towards the exit of the execution chambers.

Once the threat of the Dementor was gone, the Hippogriff turned to face the rest of the room, before disappearing into silver mist.

Before anyone could say anything, Newt turned to his brother (not lowering his wand) and glared at him. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"Newton. Stand aside!"

"NO! I WON'T!"

Everyone who was a member of the British Ministry gasped slightly in shock…. They had never heard Newt raise his voice to that level.

"… I love him Theseus!"

The voice had lowered in volume, but everyone still heard him.

Slowly, the British Aurors lowered their wands as Newt continued. "Look around you Theseus! This is where hatred has brought us!" Slowly backing away, Newt cast the spell that un-bound Percival and took a hold of the American's hand, "This is the path I've chosen Theseus… what will you choose?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Theseus lowered his wand fully and turned to the Minister, shaking his head slightly.

Noticing this, the majority of the American Aurors also started to lower their wands, sensing that the threat of a duel was over.

Nobody noticed how the President remained tense… and Newt placed his suitcase on the ground, tapping it as the Minister took a step forwards.

"This young man…" the Minister gestured to Newt, "… speaks with a wisdom beyond his years. We are all here with anger in our hearts, but he came with courage and understanding! From this day forwards, if there is to be a war, the first attack will not come from my aurors."

The Minister nodded at Newt, a gentle smile on his face as Newt beamed and threw his arms around Percival, prompting Percival to return the hug (and sigh in utter relief).

On the American side, wands were sheathed…. Well, almost all of them.

"Now's our chance!" announced Picquery, keeping her wand aimed at the Minister and Theseus, "Attack!"

"No!"

The President turned to Credence (who had Tina and Queenie behind him) in shock. "I beg your pardon?!"

Credence was shaking at the look the President was giving him, so Tina took over. "They let Director Graves go Madame President."

"Yeah!" agreed Fontaine, "They don't want to fight."

"It's a trick! Don't you realise that! ATTACK!"

None of the American Aurors obeyed, all glaring at their President. Percival couldn't help but stare at his old friend in shock… what had gotten into her?!

"Fine…" Picquery snarled, "… I'll take care of this myself!"

Before anyone could react, she cast a Non-verbal spell (probably Stupefy, judging by the red light coming from the wand) at the Minister, who could only stand there in shock.

Just before Theseus could dive to the Minister's safety, a shield charm suddenly appeared in front of the man, sending the Stunning spell in a completely different direction.

"How dare you!"

Everyone span around in shock at the familiar voice, with Percival pulling away from Newt and growing pale at the sight.

Dressed in a simple white shirt and a black skirt, her hair loose and a wand out-stretched in front of her… was another President Picquery.

"You've made a grave mistake Mister Grindelward…" she stated, keeping her eyes focused on her double, "… did you really think you would get away with starting a war between England and America?"

The other Picquery snarled as she flung another spell at the new threat, which was easily deflected.

Nobody knew what to do.

Nobody knew for certain that the second Picquery was the right one, and joining one side or the other, could have meant political suicide. Instead, everyone drew their wands, preparing to defend themselves if the duel got out of hand.

They didn't have to worry for too long though.

A strange, green horned creature suddenly flew over their heads, heading straight for the first Picquery. Before she could react, the creature wrapped itself around her arms, trapping them to her side."

"Accio!" cried out Tina, catching the wand as she watched Newt stride over to her President.

"Revelio." he whispered

Picquery hissed slightly, her skin lightening, muscle mass increasing as her hair turned blonde and seemed to shrink back into her head.

Once the transformation was complete, everyone found themselves staring at Gellert Grindelward himself.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed the Minster as the real President Picquery strode up to the criminal, "How on Earth did- "

"- If I may Minister?" Newt interrupted, "It seems as though Mister Grindelward trapped President Picquery inside her own necklace, using her hair for Polyjuice potion."

"So how did you find out?"

Newt shuffled nervously from side to side, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Niffler, keeping a tight hold of it as the creature's eyes lit up at the sight of all the shiny objects it could steal. "It spears as though he managed to steal the necklace. I think he knew something was wrong with it, because he brought it to me… eventually. When I opened it, I found the President."

"And I am more than grateful for that." Stated the real President Picquery, a warm smile on her face, "I don't suppose he can be spared Minister? I could use men like him in America."

"I am sorry Madam President, but Newt belongs here."

"As you wish… Director Graves?"

Percival straightened up when he was addressed.

"I think a meeting is in order. I need to know exactly what Grindelward has been up to in the time that I've been away."

Giving Newt an apologetic look, Graves nodded. "Yes… Madame President."

As Grindelward was dragged out of the execution chamber (no matter how many people muttered that they should just bring the Dementor back in), he turned to Newt and smirked at him.

"Will we die, just a little?"

Newt couldn't help but frown, watching as Grindelward was dragged away, followed by the MACUSA aurors.

…..

Seraphina was understandably shocked.

Not only had Grindelward almost started a war and taken in an obscurus (who had confessed to Auror Lestrange's death, and was now being taken care of by Tina), no-one from MACUSA even knew that she'd been replaced.

Not even one of her oldest friends had realised, despite his worry at her changing attitude.

Everything was a mess, therefore the President cut their trip short, apologising to the Minister and making an agreement to stay in contact with one another for the trial of Gellert Grindelward.

But she didn't want to stay in England any longer than she had to…. Hence why they were here… at the docks.

"Do we have to leave right now?" asked Percival, stalling for time as he glanced around.

Surely Newt had heard about them leaving?

"The ship is leaving Director…" sighed the President, "… I believe we have caused the British Government enough problems for one decade."

Percival couldn't stop his face from falling at that, and Picquery quickly picked up on that.

"You seem… unhappy to leave Percival? After our last trip here last year, I thought you said you never wanted to come here again?"

Silence.

"I sense a certain hero of mine is the reason you want to stay?"

"… I was merely hoping to say goodbye Madam President."

Seraphina smiled at him in sympathy, until she spotted something behind him. "I think you may get that chance."

At the sly grin on her face, Percival span around and grinned at the sight of Newt, the Minister, Theseus and Newt's friend, Jacob walking towards them.

"Newt…" he greeted, walking to meet the young man, "… I didn't think I'd see you again?"

Newt smiled shyly at the older agent, "I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye…. I hope everything is alright with Credence and the President."

"One of my Aurors has agreed to take him in. She's good with him, so I'm hopeful. And President Picquery will be fine… she's a strong woman."

Before Newt could say anything, the Minister stepped forwards and smiled at the American group, focusing on Percival briefly. "Know that you are always welcome here, and I hope you can forgive us for the confusion and the… almost execution."

Seeing that the Minister was clearly disappointed in himself for not spotting Grindelward in disguise, Percival was quick to reassure him that everything was forgiven.

His worries soothed, the Minister took a step back (taking a protesting Theseus with him), leaving Newt and Percival alone.

Before Newt could say anything however, there was an excited female squeal from behind Percival and Queenie came rushing forwards.

"Jacob!" she squealed, leaping into the muggles' arms and kissing him on the mouth, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Queenie!"

Newt watched the happy reunion, smiling softly as one of his oldest friends spun the girl of his dreams around in happiness. "I knew he had to run from America because he fell in love with a witch…" he sighed, "… He was always worried that he would never see her again."

Percival felt a pang of sympathy for the nice muggle and Queenie. No-one could win in their situation, because if Jacob chose to go back to America, then Newt would lose his best friend. If Queenie decided to stay in England, then Tina would lose her sister.

The happily reunited pair wouldn't want to hurt their friends and family like that.

Newt however, had a different perspective.

"Jacob…" he sighed, "… if you really want to go back to America, I won't stop you. I'm sure MACUSA can make an exception for you two."

As he said this, he glanced at Picquery, who seemed to realise that Newt wasn't just being hopeful… he was stating a fact. MACUSA would make an exception for Queenie and Jacob, even if it meant that Newt would be losing his best friend.

"I think we can work around that." Stated Picquery, who glanced over at Queenie and Jacob, "Whatever you two decide, MACUSA will work with you."

As Queenie and Jacob moved over to the rest of the American Aurors, followed by the Minister and Theseus, Percival and Newt turned their attentions back to one another.

"Well…" sighed Newt, suddenly nervous, "… It's been, ummmm- "

"- Hasn't it?" interrupted Percival, chuckling slightly as he thought back on the previous week. It had certainly been something. There was a brief moment of silence, before he continued, "Listen Newt…. I wanted to thank you."

"What on earth for?"

"You know…. The dramatic entrance when you came to save my life? Without your help, I wouldn't be here right now."

Newt flushed slightly at the memory, "I-I usually don't like to… stand out like that. B-but I couldn't let you be killed."

"Well… My job can be very dangerous. Maybe I'll need your help in the future?"

Newt's flush darkened, "W-well, I'll have to take Frank to America soon…. Try not to get into trouble until then?"

"I suddenly see a holiday in my future… I can show you around New York and America maybe?"

Nodding slightly, Newt beamed at Percival. "I would like that."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Percival glanced back at the ship. "I-I should really get going."

"Probably."

"C-can I write to you?"

"Of course."

Nodding and grinning at Newt, Percival turned and headed onto the ship…. But before, he could step onboard, he span around and raced back to Newt. "I really want to kiss you…" he whispered, "…. Hold still."

Stealthily, he pulled his wand out of its' sheath and cast a Disillusionment charm on the both of them. Thankfully, Muggles very rarely pay attention to what was right in front of their nose, so no-one really noticed how two people seemed to vanish into mid-air.

Keeping a hold of Newt, Percival gently tugged him closer and leaned in (hoping his aim was accurate) as he kissed the younger man on the lips.

When they eventually separated (because Picquery was starting to get impatient and clear her throat a little too much), Percival cast the counter-charm and slowly backed away.

"I'll see you soon?"

Newt beamed and nodded, "Of course"

"… Goodbye Newt."

"Farewell Percival."

As Percival and the rest of MACUSA (minus Queenie, who seemed to have decided to stay for a little bit longer) disappeared onto the ship, Newt felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So…" Theseus began, "… I'm assuming you're going to reject Leta's proposal?"

Newt nodded, sighing as the ship pulled over from the docks. "Do you think Mum and Dad would be proud?"

"Yes Newt… I think they would be so proud of you."


End file.
